Iron Child
by Elie Lou
Summary: We are … Mages of Fairy Tail are all carrying something, wounds, pain, suffering … That's what Mirajane said to Lucy once. And a certain dragonslayer is no exception … A Fairy Tail member tale.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Prologue : The Sacred Swords**

Have you heard about the legendary swords ?

They said it has it's own will, can see people's heart and choose its owner depending on unknown.

Each one have it's own special ability, it's own power. A great, freaking power.

They will pierced throught everything, help you destroy your ennemies no matter how strong they are. But never hurt your allies.

One of these swords even made a king out of a boy once.

Yes, it's name is excalibur.

There is very few people, among enchanters* able to create it.

My father did. He was killed for that and I have no clue where to find it.

* * *

><p>*An enchanter can be a spell caster, right ? Well, here I call like this mages able to enchant object giving them magical abilities. For example, Wind reading glasses, light pens, and Erza's armors have been created by enchanters. Strongest enchanters are said to be able to enchant living things.<p>

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima and it's perfect like it. It wouldn't be the awesome story we love if someone else had created FT. But I wish I could give him some suggestions ! XD**  
><strong>

I hope you find this beginning interesting !

See you soon !


	2. Chapter 2 : Once upon a time  v2

**Once upon a time …**

We are … Mages of Fairy Tail are all carrying something, wounds, pain, suffering … _ Mirajane.

A special THANKS to FireFistAce111, my unofficial Beta reader for your advices. This is better now !

Once upon a time, with these three words, like a Faiy Tail, the story now begins ...

* * *

><p>« Mum! Dad! We're home! » Gajeel and Allec said, walking in.<p>

« Welc- …Oh no! Not again? »

« Yes. » Gajeel replied.

« Eleven fights! And only this month! How many times will I have to say it damnit! Stop this quarrel with Fillan! » Lylian exclaimed.

« It's not my fault if he's an idiot … » Gajeel said, sighing.

« Hey ! Don't talk back to your mother ! You- »

« Calm down. He is your son after all. He probably had a reason to fight, isn't it kid ? »

« Uncle Judal ! You're back ! » exclaimed the children, smiling.

« Long time no see ! You two grew up a lot ! Like they say in Franconie : mauvaise herbe croît toujours ! Hahaha ! By the way, this dagger … is well done but far from what you can really do. Are you rusty Gowan ? »

« Of course I'M NOT ! » answered Gowan, quite upset

« It's me who did it ! » claimed Gajeel

« Really ? You can do it at such a young age ? You've got your father talent ! »

« We can talk about it later. Right now, I want you to explain WHY you and Fillan fought AGAIN ? » interrupted Lylian

«Mummy, Daddy, don't blame Gajeel. He was only protecting me. It's because Fillan was bothering me again. I'm sorry, big bro, all this trouble because of me ... » explained Allec

« No. This guy is just jealous. He bother you to provoke me. But don't worry ! I'm stronger than him. I can take him and his flunkeys at anytime ! » déclara Gajeel with his usual arrogant smile.

« Big bro … thank you ! You ae the best ! » said Allec, with trears in his eyes.

« He ! Don't forget me ! » exclaimed the third child.

« Sorry ! Gwain and Gajeel ! You are the best ! »

« To protect your little brother huh ... In that case ... Good boy ! » said Gowan, rubbing Gajeel's head « your dad is proud of you ! »

« Stop it ! » protested Gajeel

« Yes, it was good to protect your brother. BUT still, you should try to make peace with Fillan. All those fights are tiring. Why can't you get along ? » asked Lylian

« 'cause he is stupid » answered Gajeel with a shrug, while Allec and Gwain were laughing.

Lylian sighted but smiled « Come on you three ! I'll heal you »

...

Thinking about it, I've always be an arrogant and rowdy brat. At eight already, I was used to fight and try to be the strongest. I had to. Dad and Mum always said we have to be strong to protect the ones we love. They also said that sometimes, there is things we can't do all alone. We have to admitt it and accept ohters help. Even if it hurts our pride. That is also a form of strength ... And a lot of other fluffy stuff like that about peace, family, friendship and almost everything. My little brother had a weak imune system. He often missed school because of fever or some illness. Fillan, everybody has probably met someone like him in his life. One of those stupid brats who like to harass the weaker ones. And So I had to be strong to protect Allec. But honestly, I simply liked being the strongest. And fighting. Especially when it pissed Fillan off. Gwain, our friend, was always here to help us.

Excluding the fuss with Fillan, life there was nice. Our parents loved us very much. They were pretty famous as weapon enchanters. Even if Mum didn't really like making weapons and prefered armors. Anyway, she mostly took care of the accounts and stocks. And sometimes, Uncle Judal paid visit to us. He was in a mage guild and always had a lot of funny stories and adventures to tell.

We were happy.

Once upon a time, we were happy.

But that hapiness and carefreeness didn't last …

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know. This chapter is a perfect screenplay for Little House on the prairie. But I needed this kind of introduction to my story …<p>

In compensation, there is some references hidden here. Can you find it ?

Maybe we will have his true story one day (crossing fingers). But until that day, Iron Child is my attempt to imagine Gajeel's background ... what do you think ?

Hope you enjoyed ! =D


	3. Chapter 3 : Somewhere deep in the forest

**Somewhere deep into the forest**

Their Uncle have been at home for few days. And so like everyday, Gajeel and Allec came back home happily, eager to hear new stories from Judal and to have fun.

But something was different this day. The instant they entered the house they knew it. Their father and their uncle looked … unusually serious. And the atmosphere was oppressive, like if something terrible just happened.

« I don't know what to do …. » whispered Gowan.

« Why don't you give it to them ? » suggested Judal.

« I can't ! You know it ! At least if I could trick it with a spell. But it's impossible … Lylian … »

« But they won't be able to use it anyway »

« Unless if they know how to change its rules. I heard there's a wa- … Kids ? »

« What's happening ? » asked Gajeel.

« ... Don't worry. Everything will be alright.» said Gowan, hugging his sons.

« What is hapening ? » repeated Gajeel.

« Say father … where is mummy ? Why are you hurt ? » wondered Allec.

« You're mother, she's been ... »

« She's been kidnapped », ended Judal, « some members of a dark guild came and kidnapped her. I'm sorry, if only I'd have been here ! »

« Mummy ... » said Allec, crying.

« It's not your fault. » claimed Gowan.

« What do they want ? » shooted Gajeel.

« Gajeel, they … Do you remember what I told you about the sacred swords ? »

« Yeah »

« You were only four but, I succeded in making one. My masterpiece. That's what they want. »

Several minutes passed in a total silence. Everybody was thinking. Even Allec was crying silently.

« I'm going immediately to warn the guards ! The knights will help us. » claimed Judal.

« Be careful. »

« Of course ! You know me ! »

« Exactly. If they see you, they will stop you. You may be strong but they are many. »

« Don't worry, I'll be back asap. With reinforcement ! » said Judal, leaving.

«Yeah»

Gowan though quickly, sighed, turned to Allec and Gajeel and rubbed their heads.

« They will be back soon. Gajeel, Allec leave and hide in the forest. Where we often go to picninc. You will be safe there. I will come an get you when everything is done. »

« No way ! I want to stay ! And Allec is still weak ! » protested Gajeel.

Gowan frowned « I SAID GO. »

Gajeel took his little brother by the hand and walked toward the forest. But when they were about to enter into it, they saw them.

The kids stopped and looked.

The men looked back.

They were five and seemed dangerous. One of them was carriyng a huge packet.

Probably their mother.

« RUN ! » shooted Gajeel.

« Conrad, Rupert, follow them. » ordered the one who seemed to be the chief.

Gajeel ran as fast as possible, pulling Allec. They were smaller and slower than their pursuers. But more agile. And thanks to years of games in woods, they knew it pretty well. But over all, they knew where they were going.

Somewhere deep into the forest.

* * *

><p>Maybe we will have his true story one day (crossing fingers). But until that day, Iron Child is my attempt to imagine Gajeel's background ... So ? Did you like this chapter ?<p>

Something I didn't say before : they are living in a village in the east of Fiore, near the mountains (and a forest) ...

Hope you enjoyed ! =D


	4. Chapter 5 : Metallicana

**Metallicana, the Iron Dragon**

Gajeel and Allec ran as fast as they could. They tried to escape their pursuers not passing by paths and changing direction several times. But the men were still following them. Worst, they were quickly catching them up. They had reached a glade, at the feet of the mountains.

Suddenly, Allec fell, exhausted.

« What are you doing ? Stand up ! There is a caveright in front of us ! Look ! We can hide in there ! » exclaimed Gajeel, trying to help Allec to stand up.

« I can't move. » apologized Allec.

« Crap ! Hang on just a little longer ! »

He tried again to pick up his brother. But Allec fell again.

« Sorry. I can't ... » cried Allec.

« Please ! »

« Hehe ! Looks like the brats are stuck now. » said Conrad.

« Wana be good boys and come with us ? » added Rupert.

Gajeel picked a big branch up. Then placed himself in front of his little brother, hidden behind a tree.

« Don't approach ! »

« Hehe ! You really think you can beat us ? » asked Rupert.

« My my … time for you to learn your place, kid »

And they rushed at Gajeel.

At the begining he managed to defend himself, dodging them and even hitting them. But what can do a boy against two men who are way taller and stronger than him ? One of them grabbed Gajeel while the other snatched the stick out of his hands. Then they began to beat him.

« No ! Stop ! Don't hurt my brother ! »

The men were so focused on Gajeel that they didn't see a huge beast going out of the cave.

« So ? You're more quiet now, kid ? »

The kid was about to answer when ...

« How disgusting ! Two men against a child. What kind of man would do that ?» said a loud and deep voice.

They all glanced towards the voice.

And everybody's eyes widened.

« This can't be ... » began Conrad.

« A Dragon ? » finished Rupert.

« No way ! » exclaimed gajeel.

With a mere tail's hit, the Dragon send the men flying, unconsious.

« Are you alright, boys ? »

Both of them were speechless.

« Gajeel … Is it a Dragon ? » asked Allec, after he rejoined his brother.

« Yeah … So it was true ! »

« But Dragons are dangerous ... »

« Don' worry. After all he saved us », reassured him Gajeel, « I believed they all looked like giant lizards but … this one is more like a giant insect. »

« What an arrogant little brat ! Gihi ! I like you. »

« Whaaaat ? » shouted the children.

« He speaks ? »

« The Dragon can hear and understand you. And yes, he saved you. Are all humans that ungrateful ? »

« Thank you. » said them in at the same time.

« Why did those guys were chasing you ? »

« Because they wanted to kidnap us to blackmail our father. » answered Gajeel.

« Dady … Mummy … Please, save them ! » begged Allec.

The Dragon looked at the children few seconds.

« … Ok. I'll help you. »

« Thank you ! »

«Get on my back», said he bending down, « Where are your parents ? »

« The old farmhouse outside the village, near the forest. » answered Gajeel.

« I see. Ready ? Here we go ! »»

And the Dragon flied off.

« wouaaaah ! »

/

They reached their home quickly, very quickly.

From the sky, they could see bodys lying down. Three men and their mother.

Their father was hunkered, an arm against his stomac and a man standing in front of him.

The Dragon roared. The man glanced and ran away when he saw the Dragon coming.

As soon as they landed, Gajeel jumped and rushed to his father.

« Dad ! Allec, stay here ! » ordered Gajeel « Dad ! What is this ? »

He had a huge wound and lost a lot of blood.

« Hey, Gajeel. » said Gowan with a weak smile « Am I having an allucination ? Or is there really a Dragon in my garden ? »

« He's real. But don't worry, he's a friend. We met him in the forest. He saved us. »

« So the rumours were true … You said he's a friend ? I see … So you'll become a great man. I'm so proud of you, as is your mother. »

« What are you saying ? »

That sounded like a goodbye. And Gajeel didn't like it at all.

« But be sure to become a good one too. Never forget what we learnt you, our family rules. And maybe, one day, when you're ready, dady's last gift will acccept you. »

« What are you saying ? I don't understand ! »

« Take care of your brother. Mum and Dady love you two. »

« Nonsense ! You can't die ! I'm looking for a doctor and you'll heal quickly. Just you wait and see ! » he felt tears on his cheeks.

« I'm sorry. »

« Don't leave us ! Please ... » begged Gajeel.

« You'll have to be strong. Your mother and I will allways watch you. I wish you to be happy. »

Then he recited a strange spell, in an old language. His piercings seemed to shine a little and disappeared. And Gajeel felt pain on his face and his arms.

/ / /

Few days later, Gajeel was standing in front of four graves.

Judal never came back. So they guessed the men killed him too.

Of course, Gajeel and Allec had been taken in by Gwain's parents. But due to his state, and their parents death's trauma, Allec fell gravely ill and died.

« I'm all alone now ... » whispered a pierced boy.

« No. Come with me. Become my pupile and I'll learn you dragonslayer magic. » said the Dragon.

« You want to learn to me how to kill a Dragon ? It's weird. »

« Dragonslayer magic is more than that. You'll understand it quickly. »

« I don't even know you 're name. »

« I'm Metallicana, the Iron Dragon. »

* * *

><p>Sad, I know. But this is not the end and I think Gajeel has a cruel personal story. A story which explain en partie why he became who he was. Not that he thinks himself (nor as to be seen) as a victime, thought …<p>

« The rumours » are a Dragon living in the mountains near the village.

Actually, the sacred sword was sealed to Gowan's body, in form of his piercings. And he used his last magical power to give it to Gajeel. But Gajeel don't know it … And since all the story is written in his POV, there is things I can't explain directly in it.

Thanks to everyone for your reviews and supporting ! ^^


End file.
